According to one recent survey of car owners, 64% of respondents thought that the hazy sight in rainy days was the most serious pain. In addition, car is always under harsh conditions and it will be subjected to scratches, stone-chips from flying debris, bugs, acid rain which will attack the car paint with its chemical reactions. This pain damage will devalue the vehicle, affect its beauty and cause the expensive repairs. Similarly, some other fields, for example, building and furniture, are also faced with these issues.
Hydrophobic/oleophobic coating is commonly supposed to be the best way of precautions against above issues. The some of the existing hydrophobic/oleophobic coating technologies still remain unsolved problems, like high curing temperature, such as around 150° C., complex process and makes it difficult to be used in the automobile repairing centers. In addition, some of coatings have poor durable hydrophobicity.
Therefore, there is still a need to provide a hydrophobic and oleophobic coating composition with long lasting hydrophobic property and simple process.